From The Shadows, My Heart Emerges
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: Ram intends to bring down the Mallrats. What intricate scheme has he cooked up this time? Who will he use, threaten, and destroy to get there? A really old story of mine that I decided needed posting.
1. Part Zero

**Title: From The Shadows, My Heart Emerges: Part Zero**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: I wrote this story long ago. I came across it on a site that had died, and it had been still in script format, as that was how I used to write. I fixed it up and posted it here ^.^ It's not the best, but I love it anyways. Characters may or may not be OOC. I don't remember at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe or Ram (Sad) But my OC, this plot, and my crappy poem are mine.**

* * *

**Title: Part Zero**

* * *

_I loved you and you left me,  
You left me for him,  
And so I retreat to paradise  
To fly free from the pain_

"Ram, this isn't paradise, you can't fly!"

Ram stood atop the mall, on the edge of the roof, preparing to jump. He laughed at Moonlights fear.

"Paradise? It was never paradise. I've always been able to fly. Care to join me?" He said, holding out his hand.

"Are you crazy?" Moonlight screeched. "You'll kill us both!"

"Calm down, all you have to do is take my hand and open your mind." He holds out a hand to her.

"No! This is crazy, come down from there!"

Ram pouted and lowered his arms slowly. He let out a grand, spoiled sigh. The irritation was plain on his face.

"You won't come then? Oh well. Later."

He turned and spread his arms, his muscles tensed in preparation for the jump. Moonlight ran to the base of the edge.

"Ram, STOP!"

He turned with a huge cocky smile.

You've decided to come, then?" He said smiling down at her.

"Just hold on, ram. I'll go get Jay and Ved. They can help!" She turned to go back inside.

"No!" She froze. "They'll never understand. They've closed their minds!" He jumped down from the border ledge and grabbed her arms from behind. "You can understand, cant you? The others, they could never understand, but you...You're different."

Moonlight swallowed hard. She knew Ram, very well. She also knew when she was being manipulated. But... Did she car? He turned her around, strengthening his hold on her wrists.

"You believe me, don't you?" He pleaded.

"I...Uh... " Moonlight didn't know what to say.

She tried to look away, but his mournful expression held her.

"Of course I believe you, Ram." She said, sighing softly. She couldn't tell him no.

"Then come on!"

He started pulling her towards the edge.

"Ram, no!"

But she didn't struggle. She couldn't.

"You DO Understand. You'll love it!"

"Ram, this is crazy." She began sputtering.

He continued pulling her. She started to see clearer.

"Ram, please. STOP!" She finally began struggling, but it was too late. They were already at the edge.

"Get ready!"

"NO!"

He jumped off, pulling Moonlight with him. They fell hand in hand, him laughing, her screaming. It took Ram only a moment to realize he wasn't flying. He looked over at Moonlight. She was silent, and she was crying. He looked at the ground, growing nearer and nearer. Then they hit.

* * *

**A/N: Now that we have the "Past" out of the way, we can move on to the future ^.^**


	2. Part One: Five Years Later

**Title: From The Shadows, My Heart Emerges: Part One - Five Years Later**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: It's a Tribe story... Anythng could happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe**

* * *

**Title: Part One - Five Years Later**

**

* * *

**

"God Damn it! Siva, cant you do anything right? I mean, I give you a project, and you screw it up. Are you incompetent on top of illiterate?" Ram raged. Siva just stood there. She couldn't say anything. If she did, she would be severely punished, So she just took it. "I'm sorry Ram... I didn't mean-" Ram cut her off.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to. You never mean to do anything. You're and idiot! I just..." Ram sighed. "Get out of my site."

Siva looked at the floor. Black Tile. _It has to be tile. His wheelchair wouldn't be able to move otherwise._

"Siva..."

"Yes Ram."

She turned and slowly exited the room. Ram turned to his techno lackey.

"Send in Pure."

"Yes sir." The Techno raced eagerly from the room.

_Ah, Pure. My favorite Techno. _

Pure always seemed to be in a trance, only really to be woken when Ram needed her. She is blond with red and black feathers in her hair. She has brown eyes that are coated in black eye makeup similar to Ram's, only on each corner of her eyes the black goes in a thin line, and meets at the bottom of her cheek. In each ring of black, there is a red teardrop in the center.

"Hello sir." She spoke quietly. Ram motioned for her to sit in the chair next to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ram?" He smirked.

"Yes Ram." She sat.

Ram put his hand on her knee. She looked into his eyes, and saw nothing different. The usual cold, hard arrogance. Deep in his eyes, she saw a hint of possessiveness, and lust.

"It's time I sent you on some field work."

Pure jerked out of the intensity of his gaze.

"Huh...What? Uh, sure."

Ram smiled.

"Yes, field work. I want you to go befriend the Mallrats."

Pure jumped out of her seat.

"THE MALLRATS! Those dirty little mongrels! Why can't I just stay here?"

Ram's smile grew.

"But you will be helping me. That is where I need you, that is where you go."

"I don't see why... I hate them! I think my talents could be better utilized-"

"I didn't ask for your input! You do as I say."

She sat back down swiftly, as if from the force of his words. His freezing eyes scorched her.

"Clear, then?" He asked, calm once more.

She nodded, though she trembled. He nodded as if it were all settled.

"Good. Here is a little note from me to you."

Pure pulled at the tab.

"NO!" Ram shouted, placing his hand on hers.

"You wait until I say. Here is your assignment of who you are supposed to get "Close" to. This assignment will take 6 months of your time. I'll make it up to you, but for now, you need to make yourself look completely lost. Just something believable, OK? I have faith in your abilities."

She looked over the assignment.

"Him? I have to get closed to HIM?"

Ram shrugged.

"It's only temporary, and you don't have to sleep with him. Just convince him that you like him. Then you will get further instructions, OK?"

"OK."

She stood to go.

"Oh, and Pure?"

She froze.

"I'll be watching."

Her muscles stiffened as she blushed, and she quickly made her escape.

_In the darkness it waits  
For your solemn return  
It wants you to know that it loves you  
And hopes you feel the same _

* * *

**A/N: And on we go...**


	3. Part Two

**Title: From The Shadows, My Heart Emerges - Part Two**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: The assignment begins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe**

* * *

Title: Part Two

* * *

Jay gawked out at the streets from a window.

"Hey you guys, come look at this."

Jack, Amber, Ellie, and Trudy ran over.

"Jay what is- Oh My GOD!" Amber gasped.

Jack stared in shock. "Who is it?"

Trudy threw her arms in the air.

"Well, let's not all just stand here, let's go help her."

Amber assumed her usual air of authority.

"Trudy, we should go prepare a place for her. She's going to need immediate attention. Jay and Jack, bring her in.

"But Amber-" Trudy began.

"Trudy lets go!"

"Ok..."

"Let's go then." Jack declared.

Jay was first to reach her. He brushed the hair out of her face, revealing dirt, bruises, and dried blood.

"She's pretty banged up." He stated.

"Pretty is right, though." Jack responded, conspiratorially and awkward.

"You can say that again." Jay said, grinning.

They carried her into their meeting area, where Trudy and Amber had laid some blankets and cushioning. The girl rolled her head and groaned. She began to sit up.

"What... Where am I?" She said groggily.

"Shhhh. Just stay down. You'll be fine, it's alright." Trudy reassured as she pushed her down gently.

"Hey, I know this girl!" Jay said, dumbfounded. "She came into the Technos just before I left."

"Looks like Ram really got to her." Jack said quietly.

"She's lucky to be alive." Amber bit her lip.

Trudy leaned back over the girl. "Do you want some water?"

She nodded and groaned again. Salene entered with a brisk happiness.

"Hey Amber, I-" She stopped. "Who's this?"

"Looks like an escaped Techno." Jay answered. "I think her name was something like... Prue... Pry... uhhh... "P

"My names Pure." Pure said, sitting.

Ellie tilted her head. "Jack, can I speak to you in the hallway for a minute?"

"Uh, ya, sure."

"Where am I?" Pure asked, holding her forehead.

Trudy handed her her water. "You're at the mall."

Pure's face lit with recognition. "Then you must be the mall rats! I've been trying to find you."

"Find us? Why?" Amber aked.

"I've come to warn you. Rams about to attack."

Jay started. "What!"

"Surly he's not THAT Stupid!" Amber stared open-mouthed.

"And how exactly is he to come about this?" Jay stuttered.

"He's going to just take all his Technos and charge in here."

Trudy Grabbed Jay's arm. "Oh Jay! What are we going to do?"

Jack walked back in.

Jay sighed and shrugged. "I guess all we can do is prepare."

"I'll go inform the others of our guest and her news." Amber hurried away.

"I'll come help you." Jay and Trudy started after Amber.

"Lets not tell Mouse, Sammy, or Gel." Trudy fussed.

"Ya," agreed Jay. 'lets leave the kids out of it."

"I've got to find May." Salene went for the door. "She's run off again."

Jack stood nervously still.

"So..."

"So what?"

"Is that the reason you're so banged up?" Jack whispered.

"What do you mean?" Pure acted confused.

"Uh, well, I was asking if the reason you are so bruised, is because you were trying to warn us and ram found out?"

She looked down at the temporary bed spread.

"I see. Are you going to be staying here for awhile?"

"I guess." Pure shrugged. I've no where else to go. Why?"

"Just trying to make conversation..."

"Oh."

It was quiet.

"Will I be sleeping here then?" Pure asked, taking in the large entry room.

"Well, actually," Jack stuttered. "Ellie and I, well, I was wondering if you'd like to bunk with us."

"Uh, I guess. Wont I be intruding?" She asked politely.

"Ah no. Ellie suggested it. She said we've got room for another bed."

"Alright then, I guess."

"Well, it's settled then." He looked shiftily around. The room was empty but for the two of them.

"Think you can walk?" He asked in a gentler tone.

"I can try." She said, attempting to stand.

'Here, let me help."

He leaned down to help, and slipped on a pillow, landing on his back.

Pure bent over to help him up.

"Oops, here."

She grabbed his hand, but slipped on a blanket, landing on top of him.

"Hi..." He said nervously, glancing around again.

"Is Ellie here?" Pure asked, smiling down at him.

"No. She-"

Pure putt her finger to his lips.

"Good."

_Watching very closely,  
Protecting every inch,  
It watches from the darkness,  
Far from reach and view, longing _

* * *

**A/N: Egads! What could possibly happen next?**


	4. Meanwhile

**Title: From The Shadows, My Heart Emerges: Meanwhile**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: What's going on back at Ram's Palace?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe.**

* * *

**Title: Meanwhile**

* * *

Java crossed her arms in a haughty manner.

"Where's your precious pet?"

"What?" Ram said, his voice monotone.

Java sneered.

"You know who I mean. Pure."

"Pure is on a mission. She will be reporting soon." He responded, his tone no nonsense. It always hurt him when Java treated him this way, though he'd never let her know it. Even now, she laughed.

"I'm sure. Little Miss Pure, little Miss Pure. I haven't seen anything more contaminated in my life! She's such a slut!"

"Shut up."

"Stop defending her, you know it's true."

"I said, shut up! Now!"

Java grabbed the top of his wheelchair arms.

"One of these days, Ram, you're going to see her for what she really is."

"I'm warning you!"

"And when that day comes..."

"JAVA... "

"I'm going to be there..."

"Last warning Java."

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO LAUGH MY ASS OFF!"

"I warned you!"

He pointed his laser at her and zapped her.

"NO!" Siva shrieked.

She ran to her sister's side.

"Relax, Siva. It was set on stun. Guards!"

"Yes sir?" said the nearest.

"Take Java and place her in the observation room. Just until she learns when to shut her mouth."

"Yes sir." He Dragged Java out of the room. Siva fumed.

"That was uncalled for."

Ram reset his laser and pointed it at Siva.

"Really Siva. You'd better watch your mouth, because I have no patience for disobedience today. And I can assure you. This time, it isn't set on stun."

_Purest light, shining through the dark  
Your vivid beauty makes it shy away  
What more can it say, it's plain in the open  
It hopes you will return and shine your beauty  
On it one last time... _

* * *

**A/N: I really like how I wrote this chapter... It just seems real to me for some reason.**


	5. Part Three: Two Months Later

Title: From The Shadows, My Heart Emerges: Part Three - Two Months Later

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: After a time skip, we shall see what is now going on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe**

* * *

**Title: Part Three - Two Months Later**

* * *

Jack walked into the room rubbing his now red face. Pure took one look and laughed.

"What happened to you?"

Jack smiled sheepishly.

"I just dumped Ellie."

"And?... "

"She, uh, well... She slapped me."

This made pure laugh harder.

"Hey, shut up!" Jack said, going red.

"Fine, but it is funny."

She turned to the mirror to finish applying makeup. Jack watched her closely

"Have you ever, you know, thought of covering up that techno tattoo?"

She stopped drawing the tiny red teardrops, and gave him a serious look. She turned back to the mirror.

"Before the virus, tattoos were supposed to represent both good and bad times of your life. This one represents a bad time, and it would mean a lot to me to be able to show it."

"Oh..."

Pure attached the red feather to her hair, then the black. She had on a black halter top that only went to her ribs. She pulled on a red long sleeved, v-neck shirt that ties up the front like a corset. It also traveled to her rib cage, and was loosely tied. She put on a black trench coat and smoothed her hair.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked edgily.

"Out."

Jack stood.

"Out where?"

"Just out."

She stood and walked to Jack. She gazed into his eyes, a suggestive smile playing her lips. Jack gulped and stared back. She kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later!"

"Pure... "

Pure paused.

"I love you..."

She walked out of their room.

***5*Minutes*Later***

It was a chilly, full mooned night. No clouds in the sky.

"Nice try, Jack." Pure whispered.

She bolted around the corner.

"Damn it!" came a hissed whisper. His shadow fell past the corner she'd pressed herself against. She heard footsteps away, then nothing. Pure continued on her way to Ram's Palace.

"Ah, Pure." Ram purred. "I've been expecting you. Nice cloths, though I preferred you in that skin tight cat suit."

"I did what you wanted, I attracted him. Now what?"

Ram smiled.

"Now what? Now we kill him."

"What? That's it? Why couldn't I just do that from the beginning?"

"Because," Ram said impatiently. "we need to be creative. We bring him down, then the rest of them are easy. He's the key."

Pure shrugged.

"Ok, I can do that."

"Good. I expect to see his blood on your hands."

"What? Just zap him? And I thought we were going to be creative." She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

He wheeled over to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a gun. The ancient kind that she thought didn't exist anymore. He rolled over and handed it to her, holding her other hand in his. Ram looked intently at her.

"I want to watch. Kill him. For me."

_Watching you, it's so close now  
So close to you, so attracted  
Not even death could pull it apart from you  
Though purity may be tainted with blood,_

* * *

**A/N: I'm so tired... Bleh this is still worth it though I think...**


	6. Part Four

**Title: From The Shadows, My Heart Emerges: Part Four**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: Things get serious...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe**

* * *

**Title: Part Four**

* * *

When Pure walked through the mall door, Jack was waiting for her.

"Where were you?"

"Is it any of your business?" She asked quietly.

"I believe that it is!" He said angrily.

"Well, I believe that it's not!"

She pulled the gun out of her pocket. Jack leapt back, his hands in the air.

"Pure! Pure, what are you doing?"

Pure stepped closer.

"We're through Jack."

"WH-what?" He sputtered, stepping back again, keeping his distance. Pure took another step.

"I said, we're through! Over! Finished!" She spat, waving the gun around.

"What is this about?" He said, still sputtering. "What happened to us? I can do something, I can-"

"No." She cut him off. "No you can't. I've made it clear. It's done." She passed the gun from hand to hand.

"What did I do?" He asked, taking a trembling step back.

Pure shrugged. "Nothing."

Jack motioned to the gun.

"What are you going to do with that?"

She walked past him and into the kitchen.

"I've got someone to kill."

She walked down hall after hall until she came to Jays room, gun behind her back.

"Hello Jay."

"Pure. Good to see you. What are you doing up?" He smiled. "Couldn't resist me?" He flirted, placing his hands behind his head on the pillow.

She smiled. He motioned to the empty space next to him.

"Care to join me?"

"You know, I would, but the thing is, I actually hate you." She spat, pointing the gun at his head. He jumped into a sitting position, putting his hand up as she cocked it.

"What? Pure, what are you-"

He never finished his sentence. She shot him square in the forehead. His blood made little droplets of red in her bright blond hair.

**CLAP CLAP CLAP**

She turned, startled and dropped the gun.

"Very good, Pure. Our attack will soon follow." Ram stood, without his wheelchair, staring at Pure like a predator.

"So this is who you left me for." Came a seething voice.

_It still shines brighter then ever  
And the darkness comes forth _

* * *

**A/N: Wooo almost done!**


	7. Part Five

Title: From The Shadows, My Heart Emerges: Part Five

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: Shit hits the fan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe**

* * *

**Title: Part Five**

* * *

"Jack, what are you still doing here?"

"What is he talking about?" Ram looked puzzled and unhappy at that fact.

Jack sneered.

"As if you don't know!"

Ram smiled.

"Sorry, I don't."

"YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" He clenched his teeth. "Everything was fine, until you can along. We had everything. For four years, we had everything. We had each other. However she failed to mention to me that she was still, in fact, a Techno. Now THAT was the real shocker!"

Ram turned slowly to Pure.

"What is he talking about? Four years of what?"

Jacks eyes widened.

"You mean he doesn't know? He seriously doesn't fucking know? How many people are you double crossing here?" What is he talking about? Four years of what?"

"It's not how it sounds, Jack." Her voice shook as she fought for composure. Her fists were clenched, and a tear traveled down her cheek as she looked from Ram to Jack. She did a double take on Jack as she realized he was holding the gun she'd dropped.

"Ok, Jack. Just put the gun down... Let's talk. It's not as bad as it seems, so just put it down..."

"NO!" He shouted. "I WONT PUT THE GUN DOWN! I WONT PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN! TELL ME..." He took a breath, the gun wavering from Pure to Ram. "Tell me what is going on."

Pure sighed evenly and nudged her head towards Jays corpse.

"He was just an assignment. He's nothing. And he" she points to Ram. "... I wasn't cheating on you. I wasn't even with him. Yet. I just couldn't tell you. You know what it would have done-"

"What it did, Pure." He paused, staring at Ram. "So he is the reason you left me, then? I knew it. I loved you. So much. You turned against me, now he has to die!"

He raised the gun. Pure let out a screeching sob.

"No! Please! Don't do this, Jack! Don't do this! I'll stay! Don't kill him! I'll stay!"

Jack shook his head violently.

"It's too late for that now. Too late."

He pulled the trigger once, twice, three times, and Ram took it all in the chest. Pure jumped on Jack to stop him, and they fell to the wall.

**CRACK**

She would never forget that sound. His neck broke on impact. She pulled herself off him and ran to Ram. He was choking on his own blood.

_The evil demon filled with hate  
But something else lies there as well _

* * *

**A/N: We are almost finished! I know you may hate it, but eh... **


	8. Part Six

**Title: From The Shadows, My Heart Emerges: Part Six - END**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: We come to a close...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe**

* * *

**Title: Part Six - END**

* * *

Pure had tears streaming down her face. Her hands fluttered lightly around his wounds, unsure of what to do.

"Ram, I-I-I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Baby, I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Ram coughed.

"I forgive you. Shh, shh. It's alright." Another cough. "Now, are you listening? I have three things I need you to do for me before I... Die..."

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that! You're not going to die. Your gonna be fine! Get up! We'll get help!"

"Pure. Please." He almost chuckled.

"NO! Get up Ram! You're NOT Dieing!"

"Pure, listen to me." His voice took on it's usual commanding tone. "Three things."

Pure swallowed and stifled a whimper.

"What..."

"Promise me that you'll never forget me. Never forget this."

"You know I won't... "

Ram smiled indulgently. "And on that front, you must lead the attack on this Mall."

She nodded, eyes clenched.

"Secondly, I want a kiss." He smirked, a sadistic picture, his lips coated in blood. He couched violently, sending a spray through her hair like before. "Our first and last." He sputtered.

She leaned over and gently kissed his reddened lips. She was overwhelmed by depression. Everyone she'd ever loved had died that night. She was completely alone in a world without order. She needed Ram.

"Now," He coughed again. "Read the letter. Remember what it says; keep it close to your heart always. And remember, I love you."

His eyes started to close.

"Ram NO! Ram, stay with me Ram, PLEASE!"

He closed his eyes and was gone.

"No RAM! Don't leave me! I love you! NO! Come back!" She sobbed. "Don't leave me here to live alone!"

She cried for what seemed like hours, before finally remembering his final request. She opened it and read the note. The rest of the Mallrats filed in in a rush. There was a scream. A babbled of words, but all background noise. Reading the last words, she laid her head on Ram's blood soaked, unbreathing chest, and wept.

_From the shadows, my heart emerges _

* * *

**A/N: I like this story. It meant something dear to me when I wrote it, and still does today! ^.^**


	9. Rewind: Ram's Poem

**Title: From The Shadows, My Heart Emerges - Rewind - Ram's Poem**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: This is what the letter read. It is also the poem spread throughout the story. I know it's cheesy and stupid, but I still love it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I may not own the tribe, but I sure as hell own this!**

* * *

**Title: Rewind - Ram's Poem**

* * *

_I loved you and you left me_  
_You left me for him_  
_And so I retreat to paradise_  
_To fly free from pain_

_In the darkness, it waits_  
_For your solemn return_  
_It wants you to know that it loves you_  
_And hopes you feel the same_

_Watching very closely_  
_Protecting every inch_  
_It watches from the darkness_  
_Far from reach and view, longing_

_Purest light, shining through the dark_  
_Your vivid beauty makes it shy away_  
_What more can it say, it's plain in the open_  
_It hopes you will return and shine your beauty_  
_On it one last time..._

_Watching you, it's so close now_  
_So close to you, so attracted_  
_Not even death could pull it apart,_  
_Though purity may be tainted by blood,_

_It still shines brighter than ever_  
_And the darkness comes forth_

_The evil demon filled with hate_  
_But something else lies there as well_

_From the shadows, my heart emerges_

* * *

**A/N: Welp, that's that then. As I said, I wrote this long ago. I like it, so that's enough for me. What do you think?**


End file.
